


In the Dog House

by Nightwang



Series: RominWeek2021 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Blood, Choking, Collars, Day 3: Collars, Forced Orgasm, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt Jason Todd, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mutual Non-Con, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Romin Week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 04:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwang/pseuds/Nightwang
Summary: ‘Roman pressed his grin into the soft skin of Richard’s shoulder, then reached up to work two fingers under the thick leather of the collar, pulled it taut across his throat, enjoying the choked wheeze it elicited.‘For the RomanRobin week prompt Collars.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Roman Sionis/Jason Todd
Series: RominWeek2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211288
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43
Collections: Romin Week 2021





	In the Dog House

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 is mostly just PWP lols
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Richard moaned softly as Roman bounced him in his lap. The sound was quickly stifled, but not before Roman heard it. He pressed his grin into the soft skin of Richard’s shoulder, then reached up to work two fingers under the thick leather of the collar, pulled it taut across his throat, enjoying the choked wheeze it elicited.

“That’s it sweetheart,” Roman purred, thrusting up sharply as he tugged him back by the collar. Richard’s back slid across his chest, slick with sweat, his bound hands pressing into Roman’s stomach. Richard shuddered, a red flush crawling down his neck and over his shoulders.

“Fu-fuck you,” he managed to choke out, voice tight with the strain of the collar. From the floor at their feet came a soft growl.

Roman tightened his grip on the leash in his hand, tugging sharply and Jason yelped, the prong collar digging into his skin. Roman hooked his chin over Richard’s shoulder to smirk down at where Jason was knelt before them, a fierce glare on his face. It also gave him a nice view of Richard’s half-hard cock where it was filling between his legs.

“Looks like someone’s enjoying themselves,” Roman said, thrusting up to watch the way Richard’s thighs trembled. Jason’s scowl deepened. His mouth opened as if he was about to say something, but Roman yanked on the lead, the collar tightening enough to have Jason’s eyes bulging. Roman tugged until Jason was shuffling forwards between their spread thighs, face red.

“Why don’t you help him out?” Roman purred. Jason’s gaze flicked up to meet his, eyebrows knitting together angrily, before falling to Richard’s cock, now fully erect and straining up towards his stomach. His nose wrinkled.

“I hate you,” Jason hissed, voice strangled, rough from the abuse of the collar. But he leaned forwards anyway, parting his lips around the head of Richard’s cock. Richard’s breath hitched, his head falling back against Roman’s shoulder.

“Jay-” he started tremulously. Jason bobbed his head lower, swallowing, and Richard cut himself off abruptly. Roman curled one hand over the arch of Richard’s throat, just above the collar, and gripped his hip with the other, Jason’s leash still tangled in his fingers. He used the grip to bounce Richard on his cock, thrusting up sharply enough that he yelped. Jason choked, gagging as the motion shoved Richard’s cock down his throat.

“S-sorry,” Richard gasped. His lashes were damp where they swept down against his cheeks. He was deliciously tight around Roman’s cock.

“Shut up,” Jason said between coughs. A gentle tug at his leash had him glaring at Roman, but he leaned forwards to mouth at Richard’s cock obediently. A pretty flush had spread across the bridge of his nose, eyes dark and gleaming with reflexive tears. His throat was streaked with blood where the prongs of the collar had caught the delicate skin. He looked gorgeous.

“Such good boys,” Roman said, pressing a soft kiss against the corner of Richard’s mouth. He turned his head away with a sob, chest heaving, and Roman gripped his jaw, turning his face back to worm his tongue between plush lips. The slick sounds of bodies moving against each other filled the room.

Pleasure curled in Roman’s gut, his hips picking up speed. Richard gasped, panting breaths being forced from his lungs, cut short as Roman pulled his collar tight, thumb stroking over the thick leather.

“All mine,” Roman groaned, biting down on his shoulder, pulling Jason’s leash tight so he was forced closer.

Richard’s mouth fell open on a breathless cry, his body clenching down hard on Roman’s cock as he came. Jason made a disgruntled noise, trying to pull back but Roman held him firm.

“Swallow what you’re given.”

Jason’s lashes fluttered as he gave Roman a deadly glare. His throat worked as he swallowed, Richard’s cock slipping from his lips.

“Sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-” Richard was babbling, trembling through the aftershocks.

“We’re not done yet,” Roman said, talking right over him. He pitched them both forwards, tumbling Richard to the floor. He fell on top of Jason, unable to catch himself with his hands tied behind him, ending up sprawled awkwardly over Jason’s chest, face mashed against his shoulder. Roman followed him down, plastering himself along his back, shoving himself back inside that soft heat. Richard cried out, squirming with overstimulation and Roman grabbed the back of his collar, tugging him into a beautiful arch, his breath going tight and strained.

Roman thrust into him, fast and hard. Richard whined high in his throat, writhing, his body rocked with the motions and Jason’s face went tight, then carefully blank. “Stop it,” Jason hissed. “You’re hurting him.” As if Roman cared.

“Jay,” Richard said, strained. “Don’t- it’s fine-” He bit down hard on his lip, muffling the little hurt noises. His cheeks were wet.

Roman leaned down over Richard’s shoulder. Jason’s face scrunched up, flinching away, and Roman tightened his grip on the leash, pulling it taut by pressing it against the floor. The prongs dug into his skin, blood welling from the punctures, his throat working as he swallowed.

Roman pressed his lips against Jason’s, fucking his tongue into the wet heat of his mouth, matching the rhythm of his hips. He groaned, heat pooling low in his pelvis. Then he leaned back, grabbing Richard’s hair and turning his face towards Jason.

“Your turn.”

Jason grimaced, Richard’s expression pinched, but they touched their mouths together awkwardly, quick and chaste.

“That was pathetic,” Roman said. “What’s the point in being all coy now? You just had his cock in your mouth.”

Jason flushed bright red, baring his teeth furiously, and the tip of Richard’s ears heated to match. Roman rolled his hips, grinding them all together. Jason’s flush crawled down over his chest and Richard’s mouth fell open around a gasp. Roman pressed down on his head, bumping their faces together.

“Why don’t you try that again hm?”

Jason tilted his head, slotting their mouths together. Roman could see the pink flash of their tongues, the flex of their jaws as they kissed. He thrust sharply, pleasure winding tight in his gut, biting down hard on the back of Richard’s neck, just above the collar.

They both wheezed as Roman crushed them against the floor, grinding in hard as he climaxed, pleasure greying out his vision for a moment. He thrust a couple more times, panting wetly against Richard’s shoulder. He’d pulled Jason’s leash tight as he came and his throat was a bloody mess, his eyes wide from being strangled.

Richard was trembling beneath him, his face pressed against Jason’s chest. Roman had bitten his neck deep enough to bleed, and the sight of them both, marked up and bloody, Roman’s collars tight on their throats, was enough to have Roman’s cock spurting a second time, shudders running down his spine.

He pressed a sloppy kiss to Jason’s mouth, then pulled back, his cock slipping from Richard’s body. Richard shuddered, his hands flexing behind his back, Roman’s come slicking his thighs.

Roman reached down to grab Richard’s collar, tugging him up off of Jason. Richard squirmed, choking, his legs spasming as he tried to take the weight off his throat, before Roman settled him onto his knees. He stroked up to pet through his sweaty hair.

“Good boys,” he purred, patting Richard on the head then settling back into his chair. “But we’re not quite done yet.”

He tugged on Jason’s leash until he got up onto his knees. He was half hard, probably from the friction of Richard being rubbed against him. His expression was furious.

Roman patted his thighs and Jason got to his feet awkwardly, straddling Roman’s lap and perching on his knees. Roman reached for his cock immediately, squeezing hard enough that Jason yelped, curling forwards protectively.

“Your turn sweetheart.” He gentled his hold, stroking his cock until it hardened fully in his hand. Jason huffed, eyes half lidded, a grimace twisting his mouth. His hips rocked softly, like he couldn’t quite control it, and Roman grinned, rubbing a thumb over the head.

Roman leaned in to lick at the bloody skin of his throat, the copper tang thick on his tongue. He tightened the collar until fresh blood trickled down and Jason was wheezing above him. Roman stripped his cock roughly, twisting his wrist at the head, as Jason panted in his ear, thin reedy gasps that turned into a low moan.

“Come on baby,” Roman said, licking up between the prongs of the collar, the metal warmed by Jason’s skin. “I know you enjoyed sucking your brother off.”

Twin gasps rang in his ears. Richard’s eyes were wide as he stared at Roman from where he was kneeling, his mouth pinching.

“No!” Jason yelped. “Fuck you, I didn’t!”

Roman cut him off with a harsh squeeze of his fingers. “Don’t lie to me baby. You got all hot choking on big brother’s dick. You got hard when I fucked him on top of you.”

Jason’s face was bright red. He was shaking his head, tremors running through his body, but his cock was still hard, precum beading at the tip. Roman smeared it down his length, rolling his balls in his palm for a moment.

“It’s okay, there’s no need to be shy about it.”

Jason whined high in his throat, his hips hitching. “Shut up, I don’t- you’re fucking sick.” He hunched over, trembling.

“It’s okay Jay,” Richard said from the floor, voice wobbly. “I know you didn’t-“

“Shut up sweetheart or next time _you’ll_ be wearing the prong collar.”

Roman sped up the pace of his fist, until Jason was gasping, thrusting up against him. His damp hair fell over his forehead, teeth digging into his lip. Then he made a soft, punched out sound and came all over himself and Roman’s fingers, stomach muscles flexing.

“There we go,” Roman said, stroking him through it. “Beautiful.”

Jason shuddered, his mouth falling open around a wet gasp. “Fuck you.”

Roman ignored him, his gaze falling to Richard, beckoning with slick fingers. Richard’s expression soured, shuffling forwards on his knees until Roman could press his fingers against plush lips. His nose wrinkled but he let Roman push them into his mouth, up to the knuckles, suckling gently.

Jason’s scowl returned full force. His thighs flexed where they were spread over Roman’s lap, as if he wanted to squeeze them shut. Roman stroked his thumb over Richard’s cheek whilst he sucked his fingers, curling them down over his tongue until he gagged, eyes watering.

He pushed Jason back until he was sliding off of his lap, onto the floor next to Richard. Then he took the end of his leash and thread it through the ring on Richard’s collar, tying it tight enough that they had to lean closer awkwardly. Roman patted them both on the head, enjoying the way it made them both flush.

“Alright boys, that was fun and all but some of us have to go to work.” He stood, side stepping them and heading for the door.

“Wait,” Jason said, voice strained. Roman paused with his hand on the doorknob, looking back at them. “You can’t just leave us like this.”

Crouched on the floor, hunched together over the small line of the leash, they did look rather pitiful. Jason was scowling but the effect was ruined by the bloody smears down his throat and chest, the way the prong collar was pulled tight, pinching his skin. Beside him Richard looked equally pathetic, tears drying on his cheeks, Roman’s semen drying on his thighs.

Roman smiled, shrugged, and stepped out into the hallway, shutting the door behind him. They’d be fine, and besides Roman would be back. They were, after all, his favourite toys. There were so many ways he wanted to play with them.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr at [nightwang96](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nightwang96) if you want to check it out!


End file.
